


1950s

by EZM2016



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1950s, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Closeted, Fluffy Ending, Homophobia, M/M, Pre-Serum, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Secret Relationship, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016
Summary: Why does this always happen to Steve? Always getting in fights.





	1950s

Bucky was perched on the wall outside of the movie theater where he was supposed to be meeting Steve, checking his watch again he sighed. _'Steve is never this late unless he gets into a…'_ his thought was cut short as he saw the small form of his friend running down the street towards him, causing him to chuckle at his friend's attempt to not be late when two men stepped out into the street in front of a still running Steve.

The skinny blonde couldn't put on the breaks fast enough and plowed right into the two very buff looking men who looked like they wanted to kick his ass. Bucky ran an exasperated hand down his face as he made his way over to diffuse the situation, he just wanted to see a damn movie.

"I am _so_ sorry! I couldn't stop." Steve said apologetically, holding his hands up and being as sincere as he always was, he hadn't meant to cause any trouble. One of the men grunted in Steve's direction and acted if he was about to leave but the other man stopped him.

"You just going to let that little _poof_ get away with running into you like that?" he said with malice which made Bucky's blood run cold. _'Why is it always Steve?_ ' he asked himself, as he always did when this happened to his smaller friend, as he jogged to get over to them.

"He fellas, what's the problem?" he asked as he placed himself almost completely between the two men and _his_ Steve. _'Now isn't the time for that thought!'_ he chided himself.

"No problem _, Pal_." the man said in a tone that said that punches were about to be thrown, which caused Bucky to sigh, he was probably going to miss his movie.

"I believe my friend has said he's sorry." He announced as he grabbed Steve's wrist to physically drag the younger man away from this confrontation, but he didn't make it far when the one who had been doing all the talking grabbed Steve's other elbow, yanking them to a halt.

Bucky gritted his teeth, trying not to see red over someone touching Steve as he turned to address the meat-head.

"Oh look, it's the poof's _boyfriend_ come to retrieve his _bitch_." That was it, the last straw.

Bucky swung over Steve, who had learned to duck after many fights involving Bucky swinging over the younger man and popped the man right in the jaw who yelped in surprise which allowed Bucky to yank Steve from the man's grip.

"I know when I'm out muscled." He commented as he dragged Steve towards the theater, the smaller man just followed knowing that Bucky was right as he looked back to see the man rubbing his jaw and getting to his feet. Bucky must have noticed because he sped up, Steve in tow as they ducked into the safety of the theater, making a b-line for the bathroom and locked the door.

"It wasn't my fault." Steve pouted as he leaned against the door.

"I know, Stevie, I know." Bucky said as he reached to brush a stray hair from Steve's face as the younger man huffed.

"It's the 50s, Buck." He whined "You'd think they could come up with something better than _'Poof'_ " he said with another huff and rolled his eyes.

"Maybe in a few years it won't be so bad," Bucky responded, trying to sound positive, but failing, so instead, he put a comforting hand to Steve's cheek and rubbed softly with his thumb.

"Ready to see the movie, Doll?" He asked, and Steve just nodded. Bucky leaned forward and captured Steve's lips in a soft, reassuring kiss, smiling like a fool when he pulled back and rested his forehead on Steve's.

"Love you, Stevie." He mumbled as he placed a soft kiss on the smaller man's forehead.

"Love you too, Buck," Steve said with a soft smile, finally feeling better as Bucky unlocked the door and held it open for him, promising that he could pick the movie as they walked into the packed theater.


End file.
